Dreams
by WordsHavePower
Summary: Morgana is a seer. So what if she has a dream about two men and a true love that will change the future of Camelot? Merlin/Arthur, obviously. SLASH – established relationship. Slight references to "Le Morte d'Arthur" Disclaimer - Don't own, don't sue


Morgana is a seer. So what if she has a dream about two men and a true love that will change the future of Camelot? Merlin/Arthur, obviously.

SLASH – established relationship.

Slight references to "Le Morte d'Arthur"

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. I am not making any money. Don't sue.

Has referances to an established homosexual relationship, nothing graphic, but if you don't like, don't read.

_Keep the magic secret…_

**

Morgana jolted awake from another nightmare, panting for breath and bathed in sweat. After a few minutes her breathing eased and she brushed away strands of hair sticking to her face. She rose slowly and poured herself a glass of water from the jug. Sipping she moved to the window and pressed her forehead to the cool glass. She looked outside, at the guards on duty and the moon over the castle walls and sighed. The nightmares were getting more frequent and, more disturbingly, more seemed to come true. That girl, Sophia and her father had appeared in the castle, there had been a threat to Arthur and Merlin had saved him. When he was bitten by the Questing Beast she had dreamt it – seen it! As if it had happened right in front of her but she was unable to stop it. Night after night she had seen Arthur die in front of her. She had tried to warn him but he hadn't listened. And then it had happened and Uther had carried him halfway across the courtyard before collapsing in grief.

Since then things had improved. The nightmares came less frequently and had been replaced by calmer dreams; although they still had a disturbing habit of coming true – even down to the two sisters running up to their father who had been travelling for years, screaming and yelling in joy. That was, until this week. This weeks dreams had been nothing short of …well…disturbing.

Curses. Gasps. Moans. Cries. Groans.

In the bedchamber.

In the corridor.

In the gardens.

_All over the castle_

So much passion. So much tenderness. So much _love_.

They loved each other with a fervour and an obsession that could destroy Uther Pendragon. Destroy Camelot. Destroy Avalon itself.

Or create. Raise Camelot from the shadows cast by one ruler into the brightest light imaginable. Imagine – a kingdom ruled by the most powerful force known to the world, a force no other kingdom could possibly stand against. Love.

The all-consuming fire that burnt within them would create a wonderful kingdom. Their love would be a beacon of light for miles around, drawing the courageous and the true to Camelot.

There was just one problem…well…two. She couldn't see their faces or clearly hear their voices. It was just a feeling; but a feeling so strong it made them glow. The other problem was they were both male, and that's what concerned her. Love between men was forbidden, considered more unnatural than sorcery, and carrying the same sentence – death. Raised with these attitudes from birth Morgana had struggled with the implications of her dreams; but it was hard to escape the truth of the situation, the strength, the _purity _of their love and the inevitable truth of the future – that these two men would create a Golden Age for Camelot.

Once she moved past her discrimination Morgana revelled in her dreams. The honesty and passion washed over her, cleansing her of the irritations of the day. She slept deeply and well, she woke refreshed and excited, looking forward to a bright new day.

She found herself looking around the castle, trying to work out who they could be. She quite enjoyed it – it gave her something to do – something out of the ordinary. She kept a close watch on the most likely candidates for such a major upheaval of the kingdom, which meant most of the knights and Arthur.

Thinking of Arthur feeling those emotions made Morgana smile, it seemed so uncharacteristic. She knew he had a 'Prince-mask', he had to and she had been on the receiving end numerous times. But even so – it seemed so unlikely.

However, there had been a change in Arthur. Everyone had noticed it, especially some of the servants, and Gwen had been quick to keep Morgana updated on the gossip. He was more relaxed, that was the general consensus, he was nicer, more patient. He smiled more. He still worked his Knights as hard as ever, but everyone knew that was necessary and that he worked them so hard so they could be the best, and they appreciated him for it. The rumour was Arthur had found a woman, a mistress who was the reason for the change in behaviour. The consensus seemed to be that this was a change for the better and long may it last. Although there was a certain amount of trepidation regarding the identity of this woman, the possibility of an bastard heir before the Prince was even married and the possibility of a bad break up that would put Arthur in the worst mood of the century.

Morgana was impressed by the intelligence and foresight exhibited by the servants. But she was immediately suspicious; she had learnt to trust her dreams and her feelings, even if no one else, except perhaps Gaius, did. She very much doubted if there was a woman, Arthur generally avoided the serving girls, which impressed her, but had a fondness for flirting with travelling noble women; of which there were none currently in residence but they were expecting a couple in the next few weeks – she could test Arthur's responses then. If only she could figure out who his paramour was…

Lust. Desire. Burning. All-consuming. Obsession. Weakness. Strength.

Morgana is sitting in an orchard, the scent of fresh fruit and grass filled her physical senses. Then she feels it, the strength of the emotion washes over her, she feels it in waves, getting stronger and stronger, building to an almost unbearable peak…

She wakes, gasping, but not from terror. Her body shakes from the after effects of her orgasm, her eyes wide with surprise. She had never felt anything so powerful before. She drinks some water then lays down to sleep again, a small secret smile on her face.

The dream continues from where she had interrupted it. She stands and walks through the orchard, following the contentedness that was now being emanated in waves. A sated, deep-rooted happiness that spread through her entire body. Like magic, she thought, not afraid but intrigued. She walks until she hears laughter and two voices, both male. She has found the lovers, but, suddenly shy, she hides behind a tree and listens. One is definitely Arthur, she recognises his voice. The other is quieter, speaking softly so she cannot make out the words or recognise the voice. But then he laughs.

She recognises the laugh, but cannot place it. Cannot put a name to it. Frustration wells inside her as the dream slowly fades, replaced by a deep nourishing sleep.

For the next weeks Morgana's frustration grew. The dream still came, still refreshing and tantalising…but always out of reach. As hard as she tried she could never get close enough to see them clearly. The second man's laugh haunted her, she knew it, she _knew_ she knew it, but still it remained hidden, just out of her grasp.

Frowning into her goblet slightly at the feast she refocused her attention on Arthur and the Lady Alison. She was evidently attempting any and every form of seduction known to her, but Arthur didn't react. He remained polite but constantly rebuffed her attention; calm and gentle, but firm nonetheless. He was simply not interested and Alison couldn't believe it. She quickly lost her temper and sunk into a sarcastic, petulant mood which Morgana ducked her head to avoid being caught smiling. She glanced over at Arthur and caught him gazing across the room, a secret smile on his face. The look made her breath hitch. He was content. Perfectly at ease and whatever he was looking at was the centre of his world. He was here, Morgana followed his gaze, desperately seeking whoever was looking back.

Gaius, Gwen and Merlin were standing at the other side of the room. None of them were looking over, and Morgana felt her disappointment keenly. She had been so sure. Then Arthur gave a little cough and Merlin looked across instantly. Arthur tapped his goblet and Merlin made his way across the room to refill his masters cup. Morgana almost looked away, but caught a sparkle in Arthur's eye that made her keep her attention on the pair.

There was an energy that ran through the two. A deep secret shared, a power. To all but those looking intently it was simply a servant refilling his masters cup, but it was far more than that. There was a look, it was all Morgana could describe it as, a look that passed between them; of tenderness, of love, of barely controlled lust. It made the air around them crackle with energy. And then the moment passed and Merlin moved back. Arthur leaned back and spoke to him, softly in one ear. Merlin's eyes lit up and he grinned for a second before laughing happily. Morgana sat up straighter and smiled into her meal. Merlin. That laugh was instantly recognisable and she felt dizzy with excitement.

Merlin and Arthur would usher in a new age for Camelot. Their lands would be ruled with justice and Morgana felt faintly foolish that she had not guessed before. It suddenly seemed so obvious. The remainder of the feast went smoothly; Lady Alison was escorted to the dungeons by the guards after being unspeakably rule to Uther, her mother shrieking like a harpy as she was also led away to her chambers. Uther retired quietly, and Gaius spoke to Merlin who nodded and smiled then made his way to Arthur. As Morgana was leaving with Gwen Arthur and Merlin were in front of them and they were laughing companionably. They seperated at the end of a corridor and Morgana turned to say goodnight.

They were shoulder to shoulder, grinning from ear to ear, their eyes sparkingly, dancing with light and a magic deeper then the sorcery Uther so feared. They took her breath away and she could barely whisper her goodnight. Merlin bowed slightly and Arthur nodded,

"Goodnight, Morgana" he said, and she watched as the two walked away, fingertips brushing together gently.

**


End file.
